El principio de 'Algo'
by S3B2S
Summary: Que onda, finalmente publico el capítulo Seis :D... Esta es la introduccion al final de una mini serie que saldra en este fic de trama variable... y si es que quieren entren y leanlo XDXDXDXd
1. Chapter 1

Saludos lectores, hoy quisiera presentarles mi primer empezar esta es mi primer historia asi que no juzgen muy duro ok?...bueno XD la historia que les presento tambien tiene una 'simbologia' y esa se las presento y son:

"":significa un pensamiento que tenga el protagonista o cualquier otro personaje.

():significa alguna accion o emocion que tengan los personajes.

'':este significa significa pues una burla.

...:pues son espacios suspencivos ustedes se lo entienden no?XD

y pues mejor le dejo leer la historia...XD

* * *

MI PRIMER HISTORIA PT.1

Como comienzo?...a si por el principio. Yo soy un chico "yo soy un chico normal" pero tengo un secreto…me gusta My Little pony: FiM y claro me encantan los episodios y los personajes y esas cosas. Pero, todo cambio un día tan repentino.

Yo simplemente caminaba por los alrededores de mi ciudad, como siempre me gustaba perderme en cualquier lado y sorprenderme de las diferentes zonas de la ciudad, pero siempre volver a mi aburrida casa. Siempre intentando sonreír a las adversidades y a mi mala suerte.

Como siempre me había perdido en mi cabeza al pensar todo eso y no me di cuenta de donde estaba(otra vez),solo hice un pequeño suspiro y me puse a buscar a alguien que me dijera dónde estaba, en eso me percate de un viejito que casualmente pasaba por ahí me acerque a él y le pregunte donde estaba, el viejo me volteo a ver y me dijo-Estas por la Av. Corales, niñ le agradecí me di media vuelta del viejito y me dije en mi mente "¡MIERD* OTRA VEZ!" .Me molestaba perderme por mi ciudad, por eso solo hacia estos paseos algunas veces por mes. Agache mi cabeza y me dije a mí mismo "¿ahora qué hago?", estaba solo no tenía dinero y no recordaba a alguien que viviera por la zona, así que solo me resigne a seguir vagando sin rumbo, solo me detenía para pedir direcciones pero no entendía muy bien lo que me decían porque me hablaban de ir a regiones, que hacer y con quien hablar…, estaba enloquecido de tanta cosa que decían así que simplemente me senté en el suelo y pedí un milagro, esperando que cualquier cosa sucediera, cerré los ojos unos segundos esperando un milagro, después de esperar un rato los abrí y para mi sorpresa no había nada, simplemente me moleste y me dije "bueno no es la primera vez que duermes en la calle, recuerdas esa vez después de la parranda de tus 15", me alegre de recordar ese momento y me recosté en el piso cerré los ojos y me dormí.

Pero mi sueño fue interrumpido por algo, un haz de luz blancuzco muy brillante-¿Qué rayos fue eso? mientras frotaba mis ojos. Luego de abrirlos me asuste porque estaba en medio de un bosque-¡DONDE CAR#JOS ESTOY! miraba a mi alrededor y solo veía arboles-Oh no, seguro me hicieron una broma unos adolescentes idi*tas y ahora estoy más perdido-segundos después grite-¡CAR+JO OTRA VEZ!-luego recordé la primera vez que me habían hecho eso por primera vez.

(Flashback de locura temporal).

Solo tenía 14 años y estaba caminando por la calle, (en mis antes ya mencionados viajes por la ciudad) cuando repentinamente alguien me golpea por la espalda, lo último que recuerdo es a mi amarrado de un pie por una cadena de metal, una segeta y una nota que decía adivina lo que tienes que hacermire a mi alrededor y vi que la cadena de metal en la que estaba amarrado, estaba atado a un árbol, suspire y comencé a cortar el tronco del árbol.

(Fin del flashback de locura temporal).

Al volver a la realidad gire mi cabeza un poco y grite-¡Mierda!-y caí de espaldas al ver una figura tan...tan…hermosa, no creía lo que veía, era nada más que una poni de color verde crema con una línea blanca, ojos amarillos como la miel y una cutie mark en forma de lira-wow-dije como un suspiro de emoción. Finalmente el sueño de cualquier broni estaba frente a mis ojos, solo pensaba en lo asombroso que era eso,

(En la mente del humano).

-Saludos mi nombre es Sebastián ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

-jijiji mi nombre es...(plop).

(De vuelta en la realidad).

-(babeando como un retrasado y con los ojos perdidos)…Aghh…yo Sebas…tuyo qué?...-

era lo mejor que pude decir en ese momento pues estaba muy emocionado.

-Ahhm...sii...supongo que 'Sebas' es tu nombre y tu preguntaste el mío ¿verdad?-

dijo la poni de color verde crema, solamente asentí con mi cabeza como un tonto-Claaroo...mi nombre es Lyra...-como un rayo regrese en mí mismo y le dije

-Wow...genial..No sé...que...pensar...poca...razón...encontrada...-balbuceaba, mientras la poni reía un poco ante mi poco favorecedora posición

-jijiji…(se aclara la garganta)…seguro que te preguntaras como llegaste aquí y ¿Por qué?-"la verdad no"-Pues muy simple…(hace una sonrisa maliciosa, saca una botella y un pañuelo de su mochila con magia)…pero será todo a su tiempo-

después de que la poni termina su oración pensé "mmm..Deje el 'agua de la llave corriendo'..." momentos después la poni puso el pañuelo con el liquido en mi cara"supongo que era cloroformo"...momentos después solo veía la silueta de la poni difuminándose, pues en ese momento solo tenía sueño.

(Una hora después).

Me desperté y tenía los ojos cerrados por un antifaz que tenía en la cara, trate de quitármelo pero no podía porque mis brazos y piernas estaban atados,(con los ojos cerrados)solo pude pensar "oh no ahora quien podrá salvarme" .Cuando derrepente escuche unos pasos en la habitación, y escuche la voz de Lyra pero esta vez sonaba diferente..Como una lunática.

-..(Con un tono de desquiciada)...Bien humano por fin has despertado-dijo quitándome el antifaz y susurrándome al oído

-Ahora nunca mas estaré sola-me tomo tiempo pero pude recordar que por la serie y los fanfic's la juntaban con otra poni... "a si Bon-Bon...creo"

-¿Y…qué hay de Bon-Bon?-le dije, ella se calmo un poco y me dijo

-ella siempre se va y...me deja sola...(triste)...oye ¿Cómo sabes de Bon-Bon?-

yo no sabía que decir en ese momento así que nerviosamente le dije-Ahmm...lo adivine...(sonrisa fingida)...-

-Okkeyy eso no importa ahora, ya que te tengo atrapado no te dejare ir-después de eso Lyra levito un martillo que estaba en el suelo, supongo que para romperme las piernas o algo, así que muy asustado le dije.

-¡NO ESPERA! No tienes que romperme las piernas para que me quede contigo-A eso Lyra me respondió

-... (Triste)...pero cuando te libere tú te irás...como todos lo hacen-dijo Lyra entre sollozos

-No, no es cierto –le dije

-Pero, yo te aleje de tu familia y tus amistades-me respondió Lyra como si estuviera a punto de llorar…y de cierta forma, tenía razón la poni de crin verde con una línea blanca..Ella me había alejado de mi familia y mis amistades.

(Recordando sus 'buenas' memorias).

Por un largo rato me puse a recordar los buenos tiempos con mi familia y mis amigos "a que buenos tiempos" pensé, y luego recordé los últimos dos años que habían pasado...mi familia...pues ,mis padres se divorciaron hace mucho así que decidí irme a vivir solo en un cuarto de hotel.

Luego, mis 'amigos' si así se le podía decir a ese grupo de cabr*nes que me molestaban y me pedían dinero y si no se los daba me golpeaban.

Y por ultimo mi novia...aahh que belleza, que hermosura...que... ¡Z*RRA!..Esa cualquiera solo estaba conmigo por mi dinero y un techo donde vivir, también me engañaba con esos idi*tas supuestos 'amigos' míos.

Luego de pensarlo un 'largo' rato le dije a Lyra-..(Alegre)...No...creo que mejor me quedo contigo-le dije con una sonrisa, ella se ruborizo y dijo un poco más calmada

-¿De verdad?-Solo solo asentí y le dije.

-Si, esta es mi respuesta definitiva-ella no muy confiada me dijo.

-¿Y cómo se que no te escaparas cuando te libere?-muy calmado le respondí.

-Eso solo lo sabrás si me liberas "además adonde iría"-ella bajo el martillo y me fue quitando las cuerdas que ataban mis extremidades, cuando finalmente me quito la ultima cuerda, me levante de la cama "en la que me había atado de la cama, obviamente" y lo único que hice fue acercarme a Lyra, cada vez más, mas y mas cerca, hasta estar con Lyra cara a cara, y…abrazarla, ella se ruborizo mas y lo único que dije fue-No te preocupes yo nunca te empezó a lagrimear, no entendía porque yo le dije-¿Qué pasa?..Ya te dije que me quedare contigo-Lyra sollozaba, me aleje un poco de ella y pude ver como se desvanecía yo me asuste y la volví a abrazar.

(En el mundo real).

Pero, poco a poco la sentía más dura y mas flaca cerré mis ojos, y cuando los abrí de nuevo estaba abrazando un poste que un perro iba a orinar, solo me preguntaba "¿Eso habrá sido real?", pero pronto esa pregunta se desvaneció conforme sentía un calor en forma de chorro cayéndome en la espalda, era un sucio perro, muy encabr*nado le grite al sucio perro-¡VETE A LA V*RGA DE AQUÍ SUCIO PERRO!-el perro muy asustado se fue como alma que la persigue la muerte. Pero prontamente me llego otra pregunta a la cabeza" ¿Ahora como llego a mi casa?".

* * *

Y pues eso fue todo "por ahora" XD...'este es el principio de de algo' XD y si se tomaron todo el tiempo para llegar hasta acá gracias, bueno dejando eso de lado estare muy feliz de que me den un review para decirme si debo cambiar mi forma de narrar o algo por el estilo...tampoco crean que los hare semanalmente pero lo intentare ok?:) ...eso es todo y que tengan buena semana

favor avisenme en mensaje privado que insultos puedo decir y cuales no...siiii XD jajajaja gracias


	2. Chapter 2

SALUDOS de nuevo, a aquellos que les intereso la primera parte de mi historia y quieren saber que onda con el humano y Lyra XD "bueno al principio como siempre quizas no haya ponis pero si este humano(el protagonista)Sebas y quien sabe quizas haya algunos personajes mas XD pero eso ustedes leanlo y averiguenlo"XD bueno mejor los dejo leer porque esto ya es solo relleno XDXDXDXD"...

* * *

**Mi primer historia pt.2.**

Eran las seis de la mañana y no había podido dormir aquella noche por tres razones. Una porque pase toda la noche buscando mi 'hogar' "el cuarto de hotel". Segundo porque un mugre perro me había orinado encima y no conciliaría el sueño hasta atraparlo y castrarlo, pero me aburrí y lo deje de buscar. Y por ultimo ese extraño 'sueño' acerca de la poni Lyra "bueno es mi poni preferido". Solo me imagine lo feliz que hubiera sido mi vida si hubiera sido real-(suspira)-.

**(En la mente del humano).**

**(Once de la mañana)**-Ya desperté mi amor-dije mientras salía de la cama y me dirigía al baño a hacer mis necesidades.

-A que bien querido porque ya prepare el desayuno, así que ven a desayunar-decía la angelical voz de cierta poni que estaba en la cocina.

-Ah que bueno porque me muero de hambre-dije mientras salía del baño y pasaba por el pasillo hacia la llegar hacia la puerta de la cocina vi a Lyra parada en sus patas traseras.

-Ah mi amor parece que aprendiste a caminar como te enseñe-dije.

-…(Ruborizada)…Gracias, pero después de desayunar…no quisieras volver a la cama…hmm?-decía Lyra con una voz muy provocativa "si es que me entienden ehh;)"

-ahh tu sabes cuál es mi respuesta mi AMOR-le dije acercándome cada vez mas y mas y aun mas, hasta sentir su aliento con el mío…estaba a punto de besarla hasta que ella grito-RRIIINNGG-.

**(Fin de su fantasía).**

-¡¿Que caraj*s!?...(cae de la cama)…-grite después de levantarme de la caída tan estrepitosa, mire a mi alrededor y vi que mi celular estaba sonando muy molesto conteste mi celular-¡¿Quien chingados habla!?...(viendo la hora)…¡SON COMO LAS SEIS DE LA MAÑANA!-estaba muy molesto hasta que el sujeto comenzó a hablar.

-Huy lo siento Sebas, pero te iba a avisar que hoy nos viéramos en el palacio municipal a la una de la tarde porque a las cinco tengo una cita con mi novia

-…(suspira)…Ok Cris pero no llegues tarde ya que tenemos un proyecto que comenzar y terminar ¿Está bien?-dije

-Esta bien pero empiezo a dudar de que es el proyecto y que debo conseguir-

-…(suspira otra vez)…Mira solo consigue los materiales y déjame la parte tecnológica a mi ¿Ok?-

-Cris solo respondio-Agh ok-y antes de colgarle le dije-Muy bien hasta que nos veamos-y antes de que él me respondiera le colgué y me puse a pensar "ahhm que estaba pensando antes de que Cris me hablara?" lo intente recordar pero no pude "ah ya que a seguir flojeando".

**(La una de la tarde).**

-Ya es la una de la tarde-dije mientras llegaba al palacio municipal.

(un edificio de no más de treinta y dos años y tres pisos)mientras más me acercaba al palacio podía divisar a mi amigo Cris,(una persona de 18 años, color moreno, ojos rasgados, pelo negro/canoso corto)vestido muy formal pues después de la charla que íbamos a tener el se iría a comer con su novia "…o cenar no lo sé".

-¡Hola Sebas!-me dijo Cris puesto que estaba perdido pensando "otra vez"

-¡Que hay Cris!-le respondí correspondiendo a su saludo-Y como ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí Cris?-le dije-Ah pues no mucho…como cinco minutos antes de que tu llegaras-dijo Cris-…(Poniendo cara seria)…Bueno a lo que nos habíamos reunido-.

**(Dos horas después).**

-Ok eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber, así que me pondré en marcha y conseguiré los materiales, apenas tenga todo te avisare ¿Ok?-.

-Si eso es todo, bueno ya que aun nos queda tiempo antes de que te vayas con tu novia, que tal si me cuentas como anda su relación… (la da un golpe con el codo en forma de broma)…¿eh?-Cris me sonrió y me dijo-…(suspiro de enamorado)…que quieres que diga, es la mujer perfecta para mí, es lista, es bonita, es graciosa y le gustan los videojuegos…¡ELLA ES PERFECTA PARA MI!-Eso ultimo lo grito muy fuerte casi dejándome sordo, y tenía razón de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos para que todo el mundo lo supiera "en cierta forma me daba envidia" exacto estoy algo celoso de mi amigo por haber encontrado el amor el amor antes que yo-

Jaja…me alegra que tengas novia Cris, pero, por favor no me grites cerca del oído ok?- le dije tapándome un oído.

-Jajaja, lo siento-dijo Cris algo apenado-¡PERO NO PUEDO EVITARLOOO!-grito Cris aun más animado

-Au Cris ya basta-le dije a Cris alejándolo un poco de mi.

-Jajaja lo siento otra vez-dijo Cris aun mas apenado

-...(suspiro)…Esta bien, bueno creo que ya es hora de despedirnos, ahí te vez-le dije a Cris con una sonrisa.

-Adiós Sebas, y recuerda yo te aviso-dijo Cris mientras nos alejábamos mas y mas el uno del otro.

-Ok, y como dicen 'yo me esfumo como el hu..-

pero de repente antes de que dijera mi genial frase un haz de luz blancuzca me había sorprendido y me tele transportó en algún lugar desconocido lo único que alcance decir ante aquel momento fue…

-¡AGH MI*RDA ESTA VEZ TENIA LOS OJOS ABIERTOS!-

grite a los cuatro vientos mientras me tallaba los ojos por el dolor y la ceguera temporal que me había causado la luz del 'hechizo'

-Uff finalmente apareces-dijo una misteriosa voz.

-…(con los ojos cerrados)…Eh, ¿Quién está ahí?-dije un poco asustado por no poder ver nada

-¿Qué no reconoces mi voz?...soy Lyra-dijo la misterios voz que empezó ah sonarme conocida {obviamente bruto}.

-Ah si Lyra…(finalmente abre los ojos)…que on…-pero antes de que terminara la oración ella se abalanzo hacia mí.

Entre lagrimas me dijo-Por favor no te vuelvas a ir…por…favor-correspondiendo a su abrazo le susurre al oído-Nunca en la vida-y así pasamos un largo tiempo abrazados hasta que me llego a la mente "¿Por qué es que volví a la Tierra?" solo se me ocurrió preguntarle y ella me respondió-si es que nunca había practicado ese hechizo y aparte es muy viejo así que puede tener sus fallos-

Le pregunte-¿Qué clase de fallos?-.

Ella volteo su cabeza para no verme y respondió-Como ya viste la primera vez que apareciste fue en el bosque Everfree, ese es el primero, fallo de posición, el segundo es…(solloza)…es que…regreses…a tu…mundo…hasta…ahora son las ultimas que conozco, podría haber más…supongo-.

Eso que había dicho me desconcertó mucho, pero pronto sonreí y le dije a Lyra-pues…porque gastamos el tiempo llorando cuando podemos pasarlo juntos y felices-Lyra regreso su mirada hacia mí, estaba un poco ruborizada.

Solo podía contemplar su pelaje, su cara, sus ojos, su cabello, su belleza, su olor…sus labios. No sabía que pensar o que hacer, pero, vi a Lyra acercando su cara hacia la mía yo lentamente hice lo mismo hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron en un apasionado beso "que deleite de beso", sentía como su lengua chocaba con la mía y como su saliva escurría de nuestras bocas conforme movíamos nuestros labios…luego de un largo rato nos separamos para poder

-Eso…(jadeando)…fue…increíble-dijo Lyra mientras jadeaba para poder respirar

-Ya lo creo- le respondí también tratando de recuperar el aliento "obviamente ya había besado a mi 'novia' ¡ZORRA!, pero nunca nada como eso, sentía algo diferente, acaso era…AMOR".

-Ahm…disculpa…Sebas…no se…si no te molesta…ahm ¿Ir a mi casa?-pregunto Lyra muy roja de la pena

-Por supuesto ¿Por qué razón me negaría a estar contigo "hermosura"?-le dije a Lyra quien se enrojeció mas y me dijo-bien entonces vam…-pero antes de que terminara la oración la interrumpí y le dije-ESPERA, ¿cómo es que le haremos para que no me vean cuando vallamos a tu casa?-ella sonrió y me dijo-Eso déjamelo a mí- y de la nada levito un saco de papas y me dijo-¿Cómo crees que te lleve a mi casa la primera vez?-solo le sonreí y nos pusimos en marcha.

**(Después de un largo viaje de ida a casa de Lyra).**

No sabía cuánto había pasado…una…dos…tres horas quizás, estaba adolorido por el largo viaje a casa de Lyra, y en ese extenso recorrido solo podía escuchar las voces de los ponis como "¿Qué llevas en ese saco?" o "¿Cuándo dejaras esas locuras y te buscaras una pareja, eh?" Y también "hola Lyra que llevas en ese saco eh? ¿Es una sorpresa? Oh, adoro las sorpresas, y bien ¿Qué es? Eh.. eh..eh" las preguntas de esos ponis me atormentaban, lo único que tenía ganas en ese momento era salir del saco y gritar-¡YA CALLENSE MIERD*!.

Finalmente la tortura se había terminado puesto que sentía como el saco en el que era arrastrado se detenía y la dulce voz de Lyra decía-Ya hemos llegado Sebas-

Lentamente asome mi cabeza y pregunte-¿Estás segura de que es seguro salir?-Lyra poso su mirada sobre mí y me dijo muy dulcemente-por supuesto, hermoso-tome valor y salí completamente del saco. Eche una mirada rápida a mi alrededor y con una sonrisa dije-Tienes una hermosa casa…pero, no tan hermosa como tu…mi AMOR-

lentamente acerque mi rostro al de Lyra para darle otro beso…"se que suena raro decirlo pero me encanta como se siente besarla"…este fue más corto pero igual de apasionado que el anterior

-¿quisieras…ahm…si no te molesta…venir…a mi cuarto?-dijo Lyra muy apenada,yo le sonreí y la cargue "como un esposo lleva a su esposa después de casarse"

-Seria un honor Lyra-le dije, ella se sonrojo totalmente.

Nos adentramos en un pasillo y entramos en uno de los pocos cuartos que habían, para mi sorpresa su cuarto era como el de una chava que no había pasado más de un par de meses de emanciparse de sus padres "básicamente un total caos", era como mi cuarto después de que yo 'viviera solo' puesto que por todo el desorden estaba lleno de cucarachas y otros insectos rastreros…pero era extraño puesto que su cuarto de cierta forma no estaba lleno de comida podrida o ropa por todos lados…si no que más bien estaba lleno de libros abiertos, pergaminos, planos y quien sabe que mas.

-…(Apenada)…Disculpa por el desorden, pero he tenido muchas cosas en mi mente y simplemente no eh podido limpiarlo…porque…te extrañe-dijo Lyra, yo simplemente le respondí con un beso corto y le dije-No importa donde sea que estemos siempre será bello mientras estés a mi lado-Lyra se sonrojo

La contemple por un momento, despues de eso nos dirigimos a su cama, yo encima de la cama y ella encima de mí. Pasamos unos cuantos minutos observándonos detenidamente cuando Lyra dijo un poco temerosa-Cre…creo que tienes que quitarte la ropa…pa…para que funcione-yo muy sonrojado le hice caso, torpemente me fui quitando la ropa, primero mi camisa, luego mis zapatos y mi pantalón…cuando estaba a punto de quitarme mi bóxer alguien grito, no era Lyra pues estaba enfrente de mí, pero su cara estaba fría del susto como si alguien la hubiera sorprendido de muerte, asome un poco mi cabeza y al poni que vi no era sino quien más que esa poni de melena bicolor "Bon-Bon"

-¡Bon-Bon!-gritamos Lyra y yo al unisonó.

-¡AHH! UN HORRIBLE MONO TIENE ATRAPADA A MI COMPAÑERA DE HOGAR…¡DESCUIDA YO TE SALVARE!-luego de esas palabras Bon-Bon se abalanzo sobre mi 'cabeceando' mis 'pelotas de golf'.

-¡Ay!-fue un grito ahogado en dolor(difícil de explicar)y antes de que Bon-Bon asestara un golpe más Lyra la detuvo con su magia.

-Espera Bon-Bon no lastimes a mi novio-repentinamente Bon-Bon y yo quedamos en shock, "novio…novio…novio" es lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento, pero, era un poco obvio después de los eventos tan repentinos que pasaron momentos antes de la llegada de Bon-Bon.

-Wow Lyra no puedes decir que esa 'cosa' es tu novio-dijo Bon-Bon.

Lyra respondió-¿Por qué? Si nos amamos mutuamente…-en eso Lyra volteo a verme y me sonrió-…Por eso nunca dejare que nos separen-

después de eso Bon-Bon suspiro y dijo-Esta bien haz lo que quieras es TU vida y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo…pero ¿Cómo se lo explicaras a los ponis de Poniville eh?-

Después de eso Lyra quedo en shock y soltó a Bon-Bon…yo finalmente Salí de mi trance mire a Lyra y dije-Con el tiempo y con un poco de suerte lograremos que poniville entienda este AMOR-después de decir eso le di un beso corto a Lyra para despertarla del shock, ella me miro e intento besarme de nuevo, pero, cuando lo hizo no la sentía y también podía ver como se desvanecía otra vez yo solo pude gritar-¡NO!¡NO OTRA VEZ!... ¡ALMENOS DENME MI ROPA!-pero…

**(En la Tierra).**

...fui transportado en un callejón obscuro-…(susurrando)…oh mierda ahora donde estoy-esta vez sí estaba mal todo, pues estaba semidesnudo y sin dinero para pedir un taxi…que iba hacer ahora.

* * *

y bueno este es el fin de mi segundo capitulo espero que le haya agradado...ah si Cris es un personaje mas o menos importante haci que lo veran poco pero en partes importantes del Fic ok...y pues Bon-Bon igual pero otra vez estoy haciendo relleno y spoileo XDXDXDXD asi que bye...adios...Sayōnara y otro termino para despdirse jajajajajajaja...un dato interesante es que el palacio municipal si existe y si tiene treinta y dos años.


	3. Chapter 3

Saludos lectores habituales "tambien lectores que leen esto solo por curiosidad" les vengo a presentar esta tercera parte, no se molesten si esque esta vez no ven tanta accion, esto es mas bien la mitad del tercer capitulo y es por que la otra mitad es un poco mas dinamica "pero no tanto"

* * *

**MI PRIMER HISTORIA PT.3**

Esta vez milagrosamente llegue a mi 'casa'. "No quisiera aburrirlos con detalles de cómo llegue a mi 'casa' así que saltémonos la explicación" Estaba tan agotado después de tanto andar de un lado a otro. Así que al llegar a la puerta busque la llave escondida, luego de abrir la puerta no muy grata fue la sorpresa de encontrar mi casa hecha un desastre por una fiesta hecha en mi ausencia, seguramente por la ZORRA de mi futura ex 'novia' y mi supuestos 'amigos'-…(suspiro)…hogar dulce hogar-dije sin mucho ánimo pues así era mi vida a diario, luego de una revisión rápida de mi destrozado 'hogar' me dirigí a mi baño pues estaba hecho un asco por andar de un lado al otro por la ciudad "sin nada más que un bóxer sucio".

A cada paso que daba ignoraba las botellas en el piso y a los ebrios pidiendo ayuda como si les hubieran roto las piernas, Cuando llegue al baño no era de esperarse que hubiera alguien en la regadera, suspire y saque al desahuciado de la bañera, cuando parecía que el desahuciado se iba a despertar simplemente lo arrulle y le dije-SHHH…duerme mi pequeño príncipe-el desahuciado se acurruco un poco y se volvió a dormir-…(susurrando)…ah se ven menos desagradables cuando duermen-.

luego de sacarlo del baño me fui a bañar "obviamente sin ropa" y a recapitular lo que me había ocurrido ayer.

**(Recapitulando desde lo ocurrido ayer).**

Me había pasado toda la noche pensando en lo ocurrido la otra noche. Había tenido un sueño muy romántico acerca de cierta poni. Me había pasado un rato con mi amigo Cris y antes de despedirme fui teletransportado a Equestria. Vi a Lyra "otra vez". Fui llevado en un saco como por tres horas hasta una pequeña casa. Casi tengo relaciones sexuales con una poni hasta que su compañera de hogar me golpeo mis 'pelotas de golf', y por ultimo fui regresado a la Tierra semidesnudo, aparte del largo viaje de regreso a casa..."wow que día mas extraño el de ayer".

**(Fin de la recapitulación).**

Luego de pensar en eso y terminar de bañarme mi dirigí a mi cuarto y me puse a revisar entre el desorden de esa fiesta, "que realizaron en mi ausencia" algo de ropa limpia pero ni había mucha ropa limpia puesto que al parecer yo siempre tengo que ir a lavandería a lavar la ropa , pero que mas da solo me puse lo que no estaba sucio (un bóxer, un par de calcetines, un pantalón, una playera de Queen y unos tenis).Tome mi celular "que por suerte olvide en mi casa" y vi que tenía varios mensajes de Cris que eran [¿Qué caraj*s te paso?¿Donde ray*s estas?¿Estás bien?].Sonreí un poco, ya que al parecer alguien en este planeta se preocupaba por mí. Así que solo pude hacer lo que alguien que creen que murió hace…llame a Cris para asustarlo.

**(Platica en el celular).**

-¿Hola Cris estas ahí?-pregunte.

-Si, ¿Quién habla?-contesto Cris.

-Soy yo Sebas y eh vuelto desde la muerte-dije con un tono sombrio.

-¡QUE! ¡PERO SI ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!-contesto Cris muy sorprendido.

-Nooo looo creeoo sii en estee momenntoo eesstooyy hablaandoo contigoo uhhh-dije como un fantasma.

-Bueno si me lo pones así tiene un poco de lógica, pero no explica como implotaste en un destello de color blanco…además ¿Que quieres de mí?-dijo Cris algo asustado.

-Bueno para serte sincero no morí, más bien fui teletransportado a otra dimensión y regrese-respondí despreocupado.

-No me digas…ponis ¿cierto?-dijo como si no fuera sorprendente lo que le conte.

-Y sip-dije.

Luego de eso le explique todo desde el principio excluyendo ciertas 'cosas' íntimas.

-Y bien Cris ¿Qué opinas?-pregunte.

-No lo se, eso que me dices suena imposible, pero a la vez posible puesto que implosionaste la última vez que te vi-dijo Cris.

-Pues creas lo que creas esa será mi nueva vida y planeo que se vuelva realidad-dije.

-Está bien…pero después de que terminemos el proyecto ¿ok?-contesto Cris.

-No lo sé Cris por primera vez estuve en una realidad diferente y encontré el amo...quiero decir amigos que no fueran un montón de cuervos…bueno exceptuándote a ti claro-dije un poco despreocupado.

-Ibas a decir 'amor' ¿verdad?-pregunto Cris.

-Yo ahm…si eso iba a decir-dije un poco apenado.

-TU perro enfermo…y ¿Quién es eh?-dijo Cris algo molesto.

-… (Suspiro de enamorado)…su nombre es Lyra y es una hermosa poni verde crema de ojos amarillos como la miel, tiene una voz angelical y tiene una crin de color verde/blanco-respondí.

-A que lindo mi pequeño amigo encontró el amor, aunque sea con un poni…pero el amor es el amor ¿O no?-contesto Cris comprensivamente.

-Gracias Cris, por ser tan comprensivo-respondi algo algo feliz.

-Ah lo que sea, no lo apruebo pero si es que tu eres feliz no importa-fue lo ultimo que contesto Cris antes de colgar.

**(Fin de la plática por celular).**

Luego de eso me puse a poner mis cosas en una maleta de viaje "digo si iba a vivir en algún lado traería mis cosas" empaque mi ropa, "o al menos la limpia" mi cepillo de dientes, una gorra y mis recuerdos de los viejos tiempos "antes de esos dos miserables años", -ahora si estoy listo para salir de este miserable mundo con sus guerras, enfermedades y pobreza-.

**(Dos horas después).**

Espere dos horas sentado en mi cama y no pasaba nada…

**(Tres horas después).**

…Tres horas más tarde estaba empezando a preocuparme de porque no me había ido. Ya pasadas de las ocho de la noche empezaba a perder las esperanzas "descuida Sebas Lyra te llevara a su casa estoy seguro que ella no te ha olvidado" me decía a mi mismo para calmarme…hasta que repentinamente alguien empezó a girar la perilla de la puerta, yo asustado porque alguien me viera con mi maleta de viaje, rápidamente la escondí debajo de una pila de ropa sucia esperando que nadie la viera , pero de repente entro uno de mis supuestos 'amigos'…pero borracho-HOLA ¡PERRA!-el grito como si yo fuera una prostituta-¿Qué te pasa…hic…hoy estas muy callada mi amor?-me seguía hablando como una prostituta-Oye idi*ta yo no soy a quien buscas-le dije, pero al parecer no me hizo caso puesto que a su paso torpe y tropezoso se me acerco me agarro del cuello y me dijo-¡TU! Nunca llegaras a ser nada más que una zorra sucia y mal hablada –después de eso me dio un beso, fue el beso mas asqueroso que me habían dado en mi vida, "puesto que me había besado un hombre y yo siendo otro…fue perturbador" lo empuje lejos de mi y le dije-¡Qué asco!...(escupe al piso)…soy un hombre, idi*ta-eso solo lo enfureció y me dijo en tono burlón-…(riéndose con fuerza)…tu un hombre…(riéndose aun mas fuerte)…no me hagas reír tú no eres un hombre eres demasiado pequeña y débil para ser un hombre-en eso tenía razón ese bruto, no era alguien muy alto puesto que media 1.50metros de alto y tenía un cuerpo medio esbelto pues no comía mucho "ya que mi supuesta 'novia' se llevaba la mayor parte de mi dinero", mientras bajaba mi guardia por las palabras que me había dicho "que me hirieron mucho por cierto", ese bruto aprovecho para intentar violarme, estaba asustado puesto que no podía defenderme o si no me haría algo peor. Ya me había arrancado la mayor parte de mi ropa, estaba llorando por el miedo y la impotencia de no poder defenderme, hasta que alguien irrumpió estrepitosamente en el cuarto, para mi sorpresa era Cris, quien había llegado en el momento justo para salvarme-¡ALEJATE DE MI AMIGO MALDITO ENFERMO!-después de gritar eso Cris corrió embistiendo a aquel violador, ya después de que Cris me salvara del peligro me levante del suelo y agarrando la poca ropa que estaba completa "obviamente poniéndome la ropa" y le dije a Cris-Gracias…amigo…(mirando alrededor)…parece que necesito un hogar temporal…¿Crees que pueda vivir contigo y tu novia?-Cris suspiro y dijo-¿No conoces a alguien más que te deje vivir en su hogar?-solo respondí cabizbaja que no-¿Y la poni de la que tanto me hablaste?¿Por qué no te saco de este apuro?-lo mire por un momento baje la cabeza y dije-No lo sé-y tampoco lo creía, puede que solo la hubiera visto por dos días, pero ya me consideraba su novio, y aun así no me rescato de ese loco.

No sabía que pensar en ese momento así que solamente saque mi maleta de mi 'escondite' improvisado, después nos dirigimos al auto de Cris "yo no tengo auto puesto que no le veía la necesidad de tener uno puesto que con tomar un camión me llevaba a mi trabajo y a mi colegio".

**(En el auto de Cris).**

De regreso a la casa de Cris reinaba un silencio sepulcral así que a Cris se le ocurrió platicar un rato-…Así que un poni eh?-dijo Cris para comenzar una plática-¿Disculpa?-le dije sin entender el motivo de porque lo dijo-Ya sabes de lo que hablo…-me dijo poniendo una cara maliciosa-No te entiendo Cris ¿De qué hablas?-seguía sin entender lo que decía-¡DE QUE SI EN VERDAD LA AMAS ESTUPIDO!-solamente lo vi un momento y le dije-No lo sé, ella me hace sentir especial pero no sé si ella sea para mi, puesto que soy de otra especie, y yo nunca eh amado a alguien así…como la amo a ella-parecía que Cris entendía perfectamente lo que decía-Y…ya han tenido…tu sabes-no sabía lo que decía así que supuse que hablaba de que si ya nos habíamos besado-Si ya lo hemos hecho y se siente de una forma indescriptible-le dije muy felizmente-¡DE VERDAD YA HAN TENIDO SEX*!-lo grito de una manera tan sorprendida que me dejo helado en el momento que lo grito. Después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio volví en mi y le dije-Ahm no…creí que hablabas de que si ya nos habíamos besado Lyra y yo-Cris empezó a reírse y me dijo-…(risitas)…ya me habías asustado mi pequeño enfermo amigo mío, me alegra de que aun no llegaran a eso-lo mire extrañado y le pregunte-¿De qué estás hablando Cris?-el me volteo a ver un momento y me dijo-…(suspiro)…tu sabes que te eh apoyado en casi todo desde que estábamos en secundaria y cuando empezaste a salir con esa cualquiera pero no puedo dejar que te vayas así sin más, porque tú sabes que cuando la vida parece fácil solo significa que algo peor viene detrás-sus sabias palabras me habían hecho eco por todo lo quedo de trayecto "siempre que la vida parece fácil es porque algo peor viene detrás"-ya hemos llegado…(detiene el auto y se baja de su asiento)…hogar dulce hogar-dijo Cris, calmadamente se fue a la cajuela y bajo mi maleta, yo por mi parte baje muy triste-…(susurrando)…finalmente un lugar seguro-Cris se me acerco, puso su mano en mi hombro y dijo-bien su 'majestad' su equipaje no se irá caminando al 'palacio'-puse una cara medio avergonzada y dije-Ay si lo siento-arrastre mi maleta "porque ya no tenía fuerzas para cargarla" y entre a la casa de Cris, y verdaderamente si parecía un palacio pues era una casa muy grande(dos pisos exactamente y un ático) y limpia con una piscina trasera y dos baños y muchas cosas más.

Parecía un niño en una dulcería "puesto que nunca había estado en su casa" era bellísima-…(sorprendido)…wow Cris que hermosa casa tienes…(mirando alrededor)…pero y ¿Tu novia donde esta?-Cris respondió-Primero gracias hago un gran esfuerzo para que la gente lo note y segundo se fue de viaje de negocios y no sé cuando vuelva-después de eso se puso algo triste, pero se animo rápidamente y me pregunto-y ¿Hace cuanto que no la vez?-suspire muy triste sabiendo de quien hablaba y le dije-Desde ayer-él se me acerco puso su mano en mi hombro de forma comprensiva y me dijo-Seguramente si es como me la describiste estará pensando en ti-mire a Cris por un memento alce mi cabeza y mirando al techo dije-Ojala así sea porque yo no dejo de pensar en ella-.

* * *

Este es el final de la mitad de la tercera parte ok...la otra mitad la pondre en domigo, considerenlo como un 'half episode' "me sono mas chulo en ingles :)".


	4. Chapter tres y medio

Saludos lectores "casuales y que solo quieren matar el tiempo un rato :) " esta vez les traigo esta otra mitad del capitulo tres(3.5) "este capitulo estara un poco mas 'animado' que el anterior".

De hecho no esperaba que el capitulo tres tuviera ese tipo de 'aprovación' por parte de ustedes "mas bien pensba en hacerlo algo triste" pero bueno, XD por así decirlo pueden tomarlo como una comedía :) "por lo ironico de la 'situación' ".

Y tambien introducire dos signos mas "jaja pa' que lean mas XD":

[]:que seran los textos.

{}:que seran mis opinones personales o alguna opinion que yo tenga ok...jajaja XD.

bueno hablando de otra cosa cada vez me estare tomando un poco de tiempo para hacer este fic "de final indefinido XD" pero bueno que se la va a hacer no?.

Tambien tomare algo un poco mas 'mi perpectiva tu perspectiva' en este capitulo...y sin dejar mas cabos sueltos "y tampoco sin espoileos" leamos esto ¡WWWWWWWUUUUUUUU!...(se desaparece y comienza la historia)...

* * *

**MI PRIMER HISTORIA PT.3.5**

**(Perspectiva de Lyra).**

Mi amor se había desvanecido "otra vez" no me lo podía creer otra vez mi hechizo había salido mal y él me había dejado "no por voluntad propia" estaba devastada "¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada bien?¿Por qué mi amor se tuvo que ir?¿Por qué?" todas esas preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza, pero pronto fueron calladas por una voz fuera de mi cabeza-Descuida Lyra estarás bien, de todas formas esa criatura horrible no era tu amor verdadero-súbitamente mis sentimientos de tristeza se volvieron en unos de ira por lo que Bon-Bon había dicho-¡COMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAR A SEBAS…PERRA!-le grite por lo molesta que me habían puesto sus palabras insultando a mi amor-Oye cálmate amiga pero es verdad solo llevabas ¿Cuánto? Dos…tres días de conocerlo y que tal si era malvado o qué tal si solo te quería violar o si nunca te amo y solo era un mantenido-me calme un poco mire a Bon-Bon y le dije-No es así, yo sé que no es así el no es malvado por que cuando yo lo ate a la cama el me prometió que estaría conmigo para siempre y tampoco es un violador por que cuando lo desate el me abrazo de forma amorosa, y aunque fuera un mantenido…yo..Lo…AMO-le respondí a Bon-Bon ella se quedo callada un momento y sonriendo me dijo-No sabía que mi pequeña Lyra finalmente encontraría a ese 'algo' especial en su vida-se me acerco y en forma amistosa me abrazo-Mi Lyra ya está creciendo-dijo mientras lagrimeaba un poco. Se alejo un poco y me dijo-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esa clase de amor pero si eres feliz amando a esa 'cosa' yo te apoyo-sonreí un poco y le dije-De hecho dice que es un humano y no es una 'cosa' así que apreciaría que lo llamaras Sebas o humano en vez de cosa ¿ok?-Bon-Bon me sonrió y dijo-Aunque se llame Sebas y sea un humano para mí siempre será una 'cosa' rara-"la verdad no me importaba como lo llamara siempre y cuando no se metiera en nuestra relación"

-Y ¿Cómo le harás para traerlo de vuelta aquí exactamente?-su pregunta no me sorprendió "de hecho esperaba que lo dijera"-De hecho esperaba a que se fuera para probar el tercer hechizo que tenía planeado efectuar-dije muy confiada mis habilidades mágicas

-Ah sí, y ¿Cuál sería ese 'gran' hechizo tuyo eh?-pregunto Bon-Bon en un tono burlón.

-Pues es…es…ahm…no me acuerdo-le dije bajando la cabeza muy tristemente-Ah descuida ya lo recordaras o si no nunca volverás a ver a tu 'cosa' especial-decía Bon-Bon en tono burlón pero eso solo me puso más decidida a recordar el hechizo o al menos encontrarlo en la pila de pergaminos.

**(Cuatro horas después).**

Ya estaba exhausta no podía buscar mas-Agh esto es imposible-dije con un tono de cansancio y aburrimiento pues llevaba un largo rato buscando ese supuesto 'pergamino' que traería a ese idiota de nuevo a la casa, solo pensar en volver a ver a ese maldito me revolvía el estomago y me daba ganas de vomitar, pero algo en su rostro también me daba algo de paz "parecía algo agradable" pensé por un momento luego de eso puse una mueca de asco y me puse de nuevo a buscar…para mi suerte lo encontré-genial, ahora ¿Qué debo hacer?-dije algo dudosa cuando después de pensarlo un momento puse una cara maliciosa y lo escondí debajo de la cama de Lyra para que no lo encontrara o al menos para que la hiciera entrar en razón y buscara a alguien de nuestra especie.

**(Cuatro horas después y en la perspectiva de Lyra).**

Ya me había despertado después de de dormir como cerca de diez horas "pues no había dormido durante días" pero ya me sentía bien y descansada también pensaba en mi amado esperándome.

**(Imaginación de Lyra).**

-Oh Lyra mi amor por fin estamos juntos…y esta vez…para siempre-dijo Sebas con un tono muy romántico mientras me abrazaba, yo solamente lo veía a los ojos por qué el momento era perfecto y no quería arruinarlo con alguna incoherencia. Luego de eso se acerco para besarme al cual yo le iba a corresponder hasta que dijo-Oye amiga yo no soy esa clase de poni-abrí mis ojos rápidamente y vi a Bon-Bon enfrente de mí.

**(Fin de la imaginación de Lyra).**

-Que…a si, ¿ya encontraste el pergamino?-le pregunte a Bon-Bon muy entusiasmada, ella negó con la cabeza y me dijo-Que tal si dejas de buscar el 'pergamino' por un rato y salimos a hacer algo divertido eh…pero antes date un baño si-eso que dijo me puso algo molesta, me olfatee un poco "olía fatal" puse una sonrisa de vergüenza y me fui rápidamente al baño.

**(Perspectiva de Bon-Bon).**

Seguía pensando en lo que iba a hacer para que Lyra volviera a la senda del buen camino "primero iremos a la biblioteca para ver un libro acerca de los errores de la procreación entre especies diferentes, luego al parque para ver alguno que otro buen semental para charlar un rato y finalmente ir a un bar de sal y buscar a un semental para que salga con ella y se olvide de esa 'cosa'.

**(Cinco horas después en la biblioteca, perspectiva de Bon-Bon).**

Luego de un largo tiempo tratando de convencer a Lyra de que dejara de buscar en los pergaminos "al menos por un rato" el hechizo que traería a 'eso' de vuelta, nos dirigimos a la biblioteca para buscar aquel libro llamado "Criaturas de Equestria" .Me desconcertó que no estuviera la dueña de la biblioteca , pero dejo una nota:

[siento mi ausencia pero tuve que ir con una amiga por un evento especial, el 'encargado' sustituto las atenderá en mi ausencia, atentamente la más leal estudiante de la princesa Celestia, TWILIGHT SPARKLE].

-¿Encargado sustituto?...(toca la puerta un par de veces)…¿Hola encargado sustituto estas ahí?-.

(repentinamente se abre la puerta y se asoma el 'encargado')-¡HOLA!, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?-dijo el 'encargado' "que era más bien un dragón bebe".

-Si, de hecho estamos buscando un libro llamado 'Criaturas de Equestria'-el dragón me sonríe y entra en la biblioteca para buscar el libro.

Asome mi cabeza un momento para ver porque tardaba tanto, pero el asomo el libro que estaba buscando y dijo-Aquí está el libro 'Criaturas de Equestria'-en efecto era el libro que buscaba

-Wow eres rápido-le dije antes de tomar el libro.

-Gracias es uno de mis talen…(se cierra la puerta en su cara)…-después de que le cerrara la puerta en su cara le mostré el libro a Lyra.

-¿Por esto es que vinimos aquí Bon-Bon?, ¿por un libro?-me pregunto una Lyra molesta "supongo que por el viaje".

-…(Baja el libro)…Hay Lyra ya te dije que estoy en contra de tu relación con esa 'cosa' y por ello tengo este libro…(abre el libro)…para demostrarte los errores entre especies…(empieza a buscar hasta que encuentra una imagen 'interesante')…aja mira una 'manticora'. Mira esta criatura es el resultado de la unión de un león con un alacrán y quien sabe que mas-Lyra alejo la mirada de la imagen y rápidamente me puse a buscar otra-Q…Qu…quimera, ves otro error del amor entre especies-ella miro la imagen por un momento y volteo la mirada aun más molesta-Haber que otro más…(revisa el libro)…aja los 'grifos'-Lyra esta vez no volteo, ok solo me faltaba uno para rematar-…(revisa el libro)…Aja esto es una obvia unión de muchas cosas ¿Cómo se llama?...a si draconecuus{realmente no se como se escribe XD}.-

Lyra se volteo muy enfurecida y muy molesta hablo-…(tic en el ojo derecho)…¿Cuál es el siguiente destino antes de que te envíe a la luna?-me asusto mucho la expresión en sus ojos a si muy asustada dije-El parque-

Lyra suspiro y dijo-Pues vamos de vez una para que al terminar esto siga buscando entre los pergaminos el que tenga el hechizo que traiga a mi novio de vuelta-se calmo un poco y me llevo al parque arrastrándome con su magia.

**(En la tarde y en el parque, perspectiva de Lyra).**

No sé porque rayos estaba en el parque y no buscando en la maldita pila de pergaminos el que trajera a Sebas de vuelta a mi lado "ah Sebas cuanto te extraño" el pensar en Sebas me calmaba un poco ya que estaba molesta porque Bon-Bon me había ensañado un libro lleno de 'errores de la naturaleza' según ella. "Ella mi amiga en la que confié todos estos años…y me salía así…como una poni cerrada ante el amor que encontraba un tanto 'diferente'". No sabía lo que quería que hiciéramos en el parque pero de todas formas fuimos.

**(Perspectiva de Bon-Bon).**

Habíamos llegado al parque y yo por mi parte comencé a ver en los alrededores si encontraba a un semental atlético y considerado para mi amiga "y de paso uno para mí". Busque por un rato pero no encontraba ninguno, solo encontraba ponis con parejas y otras ponis con sus potrillas (en eso cae repentinamente una poni de color gris, crin amarilla y cutie mark en forma de burbuja)-ohh…(sacude su cabeza)…¡HOLA BON-BON Y LYRA!-grito Ditzy llamando nuestra atención-Oh hola Ditzy-dije algo alegre ya que Ditzy era mama y me ayudaría a mostrarle a Lyra que amar a alguien que no es de tu especie estaba mal-y ¿Qué las trae por aquí chicas?-pregunto Ditzy muy entusiasmada de encontrar una respuesta-Pues la verdad yo también me lo pregunto-dijo Lyra mientras me ponía una mirada de 'y bien cabr*na contesta'-pues…(mirando a todos lados)…y como está tu hija Ditzy-pregunte rápidamente para cambiar de tema puesto que la respuesta no sería muy agradable.-Pues muy bien y gracias por preguntar…(poniendo una mirada perdida)…de hecho ahorita la estoy buscando-

…(facehoof)…no lo podía creer como era posible que fuera madre y perdiera a su propia hija. (En eso aparece una potrilla de color purpura/gris, crin amarilla y sin cutie mark).

-Ahí estas mama-dijo la pequeña potrilla de no más de ocho o nueve años.

-Wii me encontraste ahora tu escóndete y yo te busco si?-

(facehoof)esta vez no me lo podía creía…doblemente…esa poni estaba más perdida que un caimán en el mar.

-No mama ya es hora de ir a casa-

¡NO!...estaba perdiendo mi oportunidad "otra vez" de mostrarle el camino del buen poni a Lyra{es lo que en mi religion llamamos no jotos no zofilicos y no nada jajaja XD}

-Oye Ditzy antes de que te vayas no nos podrías decir quién es el padre de esta criatura…(toma a la potrilla y se la enseña a Ditzy).

-…(Ditzy sonríe y se sienta)…Ok todo se remonta hace unos ocho o nueve años yo como siempre me encargaba de enviar cartas a los ponis…-.

**(Imaginación y perspectiva de Ditzy Doo).**

Estaba terminando mi ronda nocturna y llegando a la oficina de correos lo vi…(sus ojos se alinean para enfocarlo mejor)…era el poni más lindo que había visto jamás su color era purpura, de crin amarillento y una cutie mark con forma de una cosa viscosa y rosada(un cerebro).

-…(se acerca a Ditzy levitando un paquete)…Mis más cordiales saludos señorita, mi nombre es Brain-Xplosion y me preguntaba si podía enviar este paquete a la alcaldesa de Poniville-.

"Brain-xplosion…que bello nombre" pensaba mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos hasta que el tosió para sacarme de mis pensamientos.

-Oh por supuesto lindo digo…hermoso…digo señor-estaba rojísima como un tomate por la vergüenza.

–…(Algo sonrojado)…siento mi impertinencia pero…(toma el casco de Ditzy)…¿Cuál es su nombre bella dama?-

no me lo creía preguntaba mi nombre-Pues…mi nombre es Derpy Hooves…¡DIGO!...Ditzy Doo…señor-"no de nuevo lo había hecho mal" pensé hasta que el…

-Bueno señorita Doo, me gustaría saber a qué hora sale hoy del trabajo para poder invitarla a salir-.

**(Volviendo al parque y a la perspectiva de Bon-Bon).**

-Y así fue como conocí a mi amor eterno…(agachando la cabeza)…tristemente él se tuvo que ir a 'Canterlut' por asuntos de la nobleza y me dejo a mí y a la pequeña Dinky de ocho meses de vida…solas-dijo la pobre Ditzy comenzando a sollozar.

-Oh no llores al final todo salió bien ¿No?-Ditzy simplemente alzo la cabeza con su expresión habitual y dijo-¿Quién está llorando?-yo le respondí-Pero si tu hace un momento…estabas…-pero antes de que terminara de hablar Lyra puso su casco en mi boca y me dijo entre dientes-Shh…no querrás poner a Ditzy triste otra vez ¿O sí?-yo simplemente le respondí negando con la cabeza.

-…(observa un reloj hecho de crayón en su pezuña)…Oh no ya casi se me hace tarde para hacer la comida de Dinky…(pone su cara habitual)…adiós chicas…(empieza a emprender el vuelo de forma irregular)…-.

"que extraña es esa poni" pensaba mientras escupía el casco de Lyra de mi boca…(se acerca Dinky a Lyra y a Bon-Bon)…

-Realmente eso no fue lo que paso…la verdad mi padre si fue a Canterlot, pero como por dos semanas y fue para comprarle un anillo de compromiso a mi mama, que sería la 'caja' que mencionaba en su historia y su verdadero nombre no es 'Brain-Xplosion' es Bryan Duu…es para que no sientan lastima ni nada por el estilo…(pensando)…ah si mi padre solía decir que 'Si amas a algún poni a algún poni nunca te des por vencido hasta enamorarla pues no hay victoria más satisfactoria que darte la vuelta en tu cama y ver que la poni que amas y ver que la poni que amas esta a tu lado acurrucándose en ti'{jajajaja a que no soy un marrano eh X)}…lo sé es, un poco raro eso que decía pero ese tipo de frases fueron las que enamoraron a mi mama y le dieron días de alegría juntos…bueno…mejor me voy a buscar antes de que la pierda…otra vez-dijo aquella potrilla mientras se iba trotando en busca de su mama…otra vez.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Lyra con un tono un poco más calmado.

-¿Qué cosa?-respondí.

-Aun no me respondiste la razón de porque fuimos a la biblioteca y al parque-.

"Rayos creí que lo había olvidado" pensé antes de responder un tanto nerviosa-Jeje…ahm…si…yo… ¿Qué tal…si vamos…al bar de sal…para que te lo aclare mejor, no crees?-respondí muy asustada pues Lyra estaba a punto de hacerme hablar.

-Y que tal si mejor me respondes aquí ¿Hmm?-.

"rayos ahora que hago" pensaba muy nerviosa-Nah mejor en el bar de sal-dije en tono de despreocupada.

-Y que tal si Noh y me respondes aquí eh?-.

"oh rayos ahora que hago"-Por faaa-"aja la vieja técnica de al lastima, nunca falla con Lyra".

-No-dijo Lyra secamente.

-Poor faaaaa-dije como una potra a la que no le dan lo que quiere.

-NO-dice Lyra aun más fuerte.

-Poooorrrrrrrrr faaaaaaaaaaaaa… (Agitándose en el suelo)…-.

-Ok pero deja de hacer eso que los otros ponis nos empiezan a observar-dijo Lyra como una madre negociando con su hijo.

-… (Se levanta rápidamente del suelo)…Esta bien-dije como si hubiera obtenido lo que quería…y lo obtuve.

(Más tarde esa noche en el bar de sal, perspectiva de Lyra).

-Ugh…ya llegamos…ahora podrías decirme ¿por qué rayos hemos estado yendo de un lugar a otro?-.

Ya estaba cansada de ir de un lugar a otro, me empezaba a desesperar por no poder ir a casa, pero tenía que saber la razón de que Bon-Bon me llevara a todos esos lugares.

-Sí y ya que estamos enfrente del bar porque no vamos a embriagarnos un rato-dijo Bon-Bon un tanto emocionada por entrar.

-No lo creo amiga… (Levitando a Bon-Bon con su magia)…tu sabes cómo te pones cuando te embriagas-estaba decidida a que me contara la razón de todo esto, pero tampoco dejaría que se embriagara y me dijera sarta de incoherencias-.

-Descuida tu sabes que no pasara otra vez-.

(Media hora después, perspectiva de Lyra).

-… (Alzada en una mesa)…Aléjate de mi ebria asquerosa… (Cae de la mesa)…yo solía ser hermosa hasta que te conocí…PERRA…jajajajaja-decia Bon-Bon…otra vez, como siempre cuando bebe más de dos botellas de alcohol llega a decir sarta de incoherencias.

-Ahh otra…hic…vez haces que tu…hic…que tu cuerno brille y me llevas como un saco flotante…hic…jajajajajajaja-

-Si si, tu solo disfruta del paseo a casa ok-

-Jajaja…si…mama… (Conteniendo la risa)…y papa cuando vendrá ah…jajajaja-.

Me molestaba la sarta de incoherencias la sarta de incoherencias que decía Bon-Bon siempre que estaba ebria pero eso que dijo esta vez me molesto bastante y sé que normalmente la soporto cuando esta ebria pero eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

-ESTA BIEN PERRA NORMALMENTE TE DEJARIA PASAR ESTO COMO SIEMPRE PERO ESTA VEZ SI TE PASASTE DE ZORRA A SI QUE ESTA VEZ NO-solté a la p*ta de Bon-Bon en el piso ya no me importaba lo que me iría a decir "aunque ya me lo figuraba".

Tome el camino hacia MI casa para buscar entre los pergaminos el que traería a MI novio devuelta y finalmente vivir juntos "solo yo y el y ninguna PERRA interviniendo en el camino" pensaba justo cuando…

-Ahh mama eso me dolió-esa PERRA seguía creyendo que yo era su madre-¿Por qué te vas y me dejas en el piso?...es que ya no me amas-

-… (Voltea para ver a la poni de crin bicolor)…No ya no-se lo dije secamente y me di vuelta para seguir mi camino.

-… (lagrimeando)…así es siempre…primero dicen que te aman…(sollozando)… y luego…te dejan tirada en la calle…para nunca más volver…(empezando a llorar)…-.

Agh de lo más profundo de mi corazón empezaba a sentir lástima por ella, en tan penosa posición en la que estaba.

-Ok 'hija' pero no hables mas de tu 'padre' ok?-si sabía de quien estaba hablando pero no le di importancia y la levante.

-Gracias mama…jijijiji-ja reía como potrilla.

**(Dos horas después en la casa Lyra y de Bon-Bon, perspectiva de Lyra).**

Y sip fue un largo viaje a casa ya que Bon-Bon no quería que la levitara pues ella vomito media hora después de nuestra 'charla madre e hija' y sentía muchos mareos pues no estaba muy 'sincronizada' consigo misma y pues dejo que todo saliera "que asco" pensé en ese momento y la arrastre hasta la casa por suerte estaba tan mareada después de vomitar que no dijo nada en todo el viaje de vuelta a casa.

La arrope en su cama y ella finalmente logrando armar una oración dijo-Mama por favor trae de vuelta a papa ¿si?-.

Awww eso fue lo más lindo ha dicho de mi relación con Sebas.

-Lo hare 'hija'…lo hare… (Soltando una lágrima)…-.

-Gracias mami-dijo Bon-Bon(ebria) cerrando los ojos para poder dormir.

Yo por mi parte entre a mi cuarto, estaba agotada pero decidida para encontrar el hechizo que traería de vuelta a Sebas.

**(Una hora después).**

-Ugh ya revise de arriba abajo todos estos pergaminos y aun no lo encuentro… (Revisando debajo de la cama)…pero que…SIIII FINALMENTE AQUÍ ESTA-GENIAL LO HABIA ENCONTRADO…ya era hora de traer a Sebas de vuelta a casa… (Cayendo súbitamente al suelo después del arranque de euforia)…-Mañana estarás junto a mi…mi querido Sebas… (Empieza a dormir)…-.

* * *

Y bien que les parecio? HMM?.

De hecho el capitulo 4 tendra lo que ustedes llaman 'Lemmon' solo les aviso pa' que lo busquen en la 'M' {nota: no soy bueno relatando encuentros s+xuales ok así que no sean exigentes}...

Y pues si quieren saber por que la actitud de la ebria Bon-Bon y que paso en el largo viaje de vuelta a casa del humano solo pregunten y vere si se me ocurre un fic pa' responder esas dudas ¿Ok?...¡ADIOS!


	5. Chapter 4

Saludos mis lectores de este Fic, a sido mucho tiempo sin que yo sacara un nuevo capitulo ¿No es así?{no respondan eso ya lo se :( }... bueno el problema era que no se me ocurria nada XD y pues ya saben: flojera, escuela, trabajo...

_{nota: no es necesario leer lo siguiente, si quieren solo saltenlo XD}.{Quízas el posible final :(...}.  
_

Y pues bueno para no hacerles el cuento largo pues la semana pasada me puse a seguir la historia pero me salio algo raro XD y...entonces me puse a hacer otra pero se me formateo la historia y bla bla bla bla... que siga la historia (ADVERTENCIA PUEDE CONTENER ALGO DE LECTURA PARA ADULTOS) "al casí final XD"

* * *

**MI PRIMER HISTORIA PT.4**

**(10:37 am).**

"Es un nuevo día" pensaba con un poco de ánimo pues seguía vivo y ya no estaba en esa pocilga que alguna vez llame 'hogar', baje del ático pues ahí es donde había dormido "cualquier lugar es mejor que esa pocilga donde vivía" me decía a mi mismo para subirme el ánimo cuando recordé "pero…ella no vino a recatarme y tampoco me ha transportado aun a su casa" eso me bajo el ánimo hasta que encontré a Cris haciendo el desayuno en la cocina con un gracioso delantal que decía 'Kiss The Koker'…casi me mataba de la risa.

-… (Conteniendo la risa)…Hola Cris lindo delantal… (Riendo un poco)… ¿Dónde lo compraste eh?-casi me moría de la risa.

-Que esta cosa…me la hizo mi novia…tu ¿Qué opinas eh?-jajá puso una cara muy graciosa.

-… (Conteniendo la risa)…Pues es… (Recordando la golpiza que le dio a aquel sujeto el otro día)…lindo… (Poniendo una sonrisa fingida)…-.

-De verdad, gracias, porque si no es así… (Cierra su puño enfrente de la cara de Sebas)…digamos que tendremos serios problemas-.

-… (Poniendo sonrisa de nerviosismo)…no, de verdad es linda, enserio-.

-… (Baja su mano y se calma para de nuevo sonreír)…gracias…buuueeenooo… ¡ES HORA DEL DESAYUNO WUUU!-auch Cris podría ser un gran amigo pero si alguien se mete con su novia…saldrá lastimado.

**(2 minutos después).**

-Hmm que delicia Cris-por fin un verdadero desayuno y no sopa instantánea que venía en un vaso de plástico desechable.

-… (Con un tono de alcurnia)…Pues gracias Sebas me alaga tu comentario-.

-… (Con un tono elegante)…No hay de que Cris y permíteme agregar que tu jugo de naranja es delicioso-.

-… (Aun con un tono de alcurnia)…Pues gracias ese jugo fue hecho en la maquina más fina y elegante del centro comercial y las naranjas fueron seleccionadas por mi-.

Tres, dos, uno-… (Al unísono)…jajajajajajajajaja-ay a Cris y a mí nos encantaba hablar elegante siempre que íbamos a desayunar en algún de alcurnia y era muy chistoso.

-Ahh… (Quitándose una lágrima)…viejas costumbres…-

-jajá…nunca se olvidan-dije muy alegre.

-Y que tienes planeado hacer hoy Sebas-dijo Cris poniendo su cara habitual.

-Ah… (Agachando la cabeza)…no lo sé-su comentario me puso muy triste.

-Descuida Sebas estoy seguro que ella pronto estará a tu lado y se amaran siempre-.

-… (Levantándose de la silla con ánimo)…tienes razón Cris estoy seguro que en un dos por tre… (Desaparece)…-.

(En ese momento exacto en Equestria, perspectiva de Sebas).

-¡AGH MIS OJOS OTRA VEZ!-grite sin importar que alguien me oyera.

-Hola… ¿Hay alguien ahí?-pregunte mientras limpiaba mis ojos.

**(Silencio).**

-Ho…hola… (Cae al piso)…-algo me había caído encima…y me estaba… ¿abrazando?

-… (Lagrimeando)…Si finalmente estamos juntos otra vez-dijo la misteriosa voz.

-Uhm… (Sonrojado)…Lyra… (Sonríe)…me alegra verte de nuevo-.

-Oh no te imaginas cuanto te extrañe…tu sonrisa…tus ojos…tu cabello…tus labios-dijo Lyra mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos lo cual yo la seguí hasta que… (Se abre la puerta de golpe)…apareció Bon-Bon.

-Qué momento más… (Lagrimeando)…más conmovedor-dijo ¿Bon-Bon?

Luego de decir eso se nos acerco y nos ¿abrazo?…al parecer Lyra no le prestó mucha importancia a que nos estuviera abrazando Bon-Bon así que yo tampoco.

**(11:30, Ubicación: Casa de Lyra/Bon-Bon, Perspectiva: Sebas).**

Está bien, normalmente no me suelo quejar de estar abrazado con alguien "o en este caso unos ponis" pero ya se estaba poniendo muy 'extraño' "lo digo por Bon-Bon que seguía abrazándonos".

-Ejem…Bon-Bon-dije.

-Si… (Sonriendo)… ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Bon-Bon.

-Estemm…creo que…no es por molestar pero…Lyra y yo…ya sabes-dije algo apenado.

-… (Apenada)…A si… (Sonríe)…lo siento-dijo Bon-Bon muy apenada.

En ese momento Bon-Bon se separo del abrazo muy apenada y salió del cuarto "supongo que también de la casa"

-¿Y bien?-pregunte.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Lyra.

-¿Por qué Bon-Bon esta tan alegre de verme de nuevo?, si la primera vez que me vio me partió mis 'pelotas'-.

-Ahm... (Pensativa)...no lose, pero desde que se levanto ah estado de acuerdo con la idea de traerte devuelta con nosotras-.

-Ahm si…de hecho tengo una duda ¿Cómo estuvo tu día de ayer?-le pregunte "ya que a mí me fue del asco".

-O si claro déjame te digo que no fue muy divertido que digamos…-dijo Lyra antes de que comenzara a contarme la historia.

**(15 minutos después).**

-Ah que chido-dije.

-QUEEE…QUE QUE CHIDO-me grito Lyra.

-Oye cálmate no es para que te enojes-le dije

-Como que no es para que me enoje tanto si te extrañe cada segundo que pasaba-.

-Jo…no te enojes, sabes a ti no te fue tan mal como a mí-.

Luego de decirle eso le conté lo que me paso el día pasado.

**(10 minutos después).**

-Y eso fue todo hasta que me desperté hoy-.

-Uhm lo siento-dijo Lyra muy triste.

Me sentía mal por haberle contado mi historia "porque había puesto triste a Lyra", así que me acerque más a ella la abrace le di un pequeño beso y le dije.

-Lyra escucha…puede que nos haya pasado mal en días anteriores, pero, aun así seguimos viéndonos y amándonos a pesar de las adversidades de la vida y las convicciones de nuestras especies, y eso significa mucho para mí porque yo nunca había amado a alguien así como a ti-.

Parece que mis palabras aliviaron a Lyra porque dejo de lagrimear y estaba un poco más alegre.

-Me alegra que estés feliz-dije.

-Ahm gracias-dijo Lyra algo sonrojada.

Luego de eso Lyra cerró los ojos y acerco sus labios hacía los míos y nos besamos de una manera apasionada.

-Cre…creo que es hora d…de dar el sig…siguiente paso-dijo tímidamente Lyra.

-Esta segura-dije un poco temeroso.

-Si estoy muy segura-

-Es…está bien, pero recuerda que lo que estamos a punto de hacer no tiene vuelta atrás-dije de una manera seria.

-Ya lo sé y tú sabes que mi respuesta es un SI-

Momentos después de eso Lyra utilizo su magia y me arrebato de mí ropa…no sabía si gritar de dolor por lo ocurrido o si solo dejarlo pasar así que deje salir un pequeño gemido de dolor. A Lyra no le importo mi gemido y empezó a lamer mi cuello…eso me gustaba "un poco"…

-Ah Lyra eso se siente extraño, pero bien-dije, pero Lyra no respondió.

_{Nota:aquí comienza la lectura un poco 'lemon' "así se escribe ¿No?}._

Lyra lentamente empezó a besar mi cuerpo hasta llegar lentamente a uno de mis pezones, que empezó a lamer y morder delicadamente. Luego de eso dejo de mordisquear mis pezones y empezó a bajar la cabeza hacia mis genitales…yo la detuve y le dije-Oye espera quisiera que comenzáramos esto un poco mas calmadamente no crees-ella lo entendió y acerco su cara hacia la mía y nos dimos otro beso apasionado que duro unos cuantos segundos, cuando nos alejamos dejamos un tenue hilo de saliva. Luego de eso Lyra empezó a rosarse sobre mi zona g3nit2l, ya sabía lo que iba a suceder pero decidí volvérselo a decir a Lyra.

-Sabes que lo que estamos a punto de hacer no tiene vuelta atrás-

-Si, lo sé, pero eso no importa si es contigo, mi primer y único amor verdadero-dijo Lyra muy segura.

Luego de eso pase mis manos hacia su crin acariciándola con calma, luego las baje hacia su lomo hasta llegar sus flancos. Eran suaves y firmes. Me pase un rato acariciando sus flancos, a ella parecía gustarle porque daba pequeños gemidos y se retorcía mucho…

-¿Estas lista?-pregunte.

-S…si lo estoy-dijo Lyra.

Y entonces con cuidado levante los flancos de Lyra y con cuidado posicione mi virilidad en el sexo de Lyra y fui rosando su s3xo con cuidado hasta que finalmente la p3n3tr3 a Lyra con cuidado de no lastimarla. Ella grito de dolor yo le pregunte si quería que me detuviera pero ella se negó, entonces seguí moviéndome dentro de ella de manera gentil. De un momento a otro me sentía más y más caliente a sí que me empecé a mover cada vez más y más rápido…hasta que no lo soporte más y solté mi 'sustancia' en el interior de Lyra.

-AHHHH-grito Lyra.

Después de eso se dejo caer en mi pecho y se durmió

-Ah que linda se ve cuando duerme-susurre.

Y pensé "Ah a sí que así será mi vida de aquí en adelante… (Mira a Lyra)…LA AMO" y al final cerré mis ojos y dibuje una sonrisa en mis labios, sabiendo que al día siguiente la vería otra vez… a ella…mi poni especial…

* * *

Y bien que les parecio... algo raro el final ¿No?...bueno es que es la primera vez que hago un fic "en mi vida" y pues no se me ocurren cosas tan profundas...

y que mas hmm a si despues de todo no le agradecí a los que me dejarón comentarios en los capítulos anteriores... y pues gracias XD

{_...el posible final pero del pricipio de esta historia XD, no se crean que la voy a acabar aun jejeje XD}._

**¡hasta la proxima y comenten!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

Saludos supongo que si estan leyendo esto es porque ya les intereso mí historia o no, bueno eso no importa, lo que importa es que lo lean XD...y se sorprenderan al leer lo siguiente XD y que comienze el siguiente capitulo : )...

* * *

**MI PRIMER HISTORIA PT.5**

**(Hora:?, Ubicación:? Perspectiva: Sebastián).**

-Uh ¿Dónde estoy?-dije rascándome la cabeza y veía a todos lados.

-Oh no, no otra vez, por favor no, no me vuelvas a hacer esto destino… ¡NO!-dije mientras me levantaba del suelo.

"Que en verdad me levantaba o no de una interminable obscuridad" era una obscuridad tan profunda que desquiciaría a la persona más cuerda "solo Dios sabía que terribles criaturas acechaban en la terrible y profunda obscuridad".

-¿HOLA?…¿¡HOLA HAY ALGUIEN?!-dije.

**(10 minutos después).**

¿Acaso esto era una tortura psicológica? ¿El destino solo quería jugar conmigo y mi cordura? ¿Acaso esto fue por lo que hice con mi verdadero amor?...no, tonterías el destino no podría castigarme por amar a Lyra, pero aun así eso no explicaba el por qué de mi extraña locación y situación.

**(5 minutos después).**

Mientras más me quedaba en este mundo de pesadilla mas mi cordura iba bajando. Mi estado psicológico me hacía pensar en que veía/oía cosas "en un sentido mórbido me agradaba oír esas voces".

**(2 minutos después).**

-La locura me…enloquece-decía mientras me balanceaba en posición fetal.

-SALUDOS HUMANO-dijo una voz femenina que hacía eco en todo el vacio.

-AH ¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ?-dije mirando a todos lados.

-¿QUÉ QUIEN SOY?…YO SOY LA GRAN Y PODEROSA 'VOLUNTAD DEL MACROCOSMOS', Y TE ELEJIDO A TI HUMANO DE TODAS LA CRIATURAS EN EL UNIVERSO-dijo el ente omnisciente.

-Pe..Pero ¿Qué quieres de mi?-pregunte.

-QUIERO QUE ME AYUDES-

-¿En qué?-.

-A SALVAR EL UNIVERSO-dijo la 'supuesta voluntad del macrocosmos'.

-A si claro que si-dije con un tono sarcástico.

-SI NO LO HACES TE ENVIARE A LAS REALIDADES MAS PELIGROSAS DE ESTE UNIVERSO-.

-A si eso quiero ver supuesta 'realidad del macrocosmos'-le dije de manera desafiante.

-¡ESTA BIEN TU ME PROVOCASTE HACER ESTO!-grito la entidad omnisciente.

De repente todo mí alrededor se puso en blanco-¡HAY WEY CREO QUE SI TENIAS RAZÓN!-y fui sacado de ese extraño 'plano existencial'.

**(Hora: 21:03, Ubicación: Antiguo hogar de Sebas, Perspectiva: Tercera persona Realidad: Humana).**

En un hotel de mala muerte todo estaba muy callado…hasta que una silueta blancuzca se empezaba a materializar hasta formar un chico de 17 años, con algunas canas en el cabello negro, de un metro cincuenta y algo flacuchento…

-Mierda esa voz tenía razón-susurraba el humano.

-Hey…hic…chicos miren…hic…es esa señorita de las que le hablaba la otra vez…hic-decía la voz de un ebrio callejero.

De repente en la escena aparecieron tres sujetos mas rodeando al humano (todos ebrios).

-O si, la veo-decía uno de los sujetos (que era un sujeto muy alto y a su vez muy flaco).

-HeHeHeHe-decia otro de los sujetos (que era un sujeto mas enano).

-Ugh ya no lo soporto, ¡vamos por ella!-grito el ultimo sujeto {que era uno de esos negrotes cabrones, así como los que te encuentras en la playa…sin insultar a los que si son a los negrotes buenotes XD}.

-¡A la mierda!-grito Sebas mientras se cubría con sus brazos y los cuatro sujetos se le aventaban hacia el…

Pero de la forma en que apareció se fue, haciendo que los cuatro sujetos que se le habían lanzado previamente chocaran de una forma estrepitosa.

-Ash este es el quinto que se nos escapa-dijo uno de los hombres{maricones XD} que estaba en la carambola.

**(Hora: 14:23 Ubicación: Centro de Poniville perspectiva: Sebas Realidad: MLP: FifF).**

"Wow es la tercera vez que me salvo" pensaba mientras me levantaba del suelo-Bueno al menos estoy en Ponivi…¿Qué chingados?-dije.

Estaba extrañado de la escena de Poniville…era una versión bizarra de Poniville…parecía como la ciudad de México {llena de smog y contaminación y…Bolsas de basura química}.

-Ok este lugar está empezando a asustarme-dije algo miedoso de la escena en la que estaba.

-Yo Applejack c'me here to see this faggot-dijo una misteriosa y muy masculina voz.

{Nota:si es que no entienden el ingles escrito de esta manera, lo siento :c }.

Rápidamente me voltee y mire a una Rainbow Dash con una cutie mark con forma del símbolo de ¿lesbianas?

Después de eso apareció la Applejack de esta realidad.

-Man what's this creature?-dijo Applejack o su versión 'bizarra'.

-I don't know…but seems very pathetical 'n' weak to be from around-dijo applejack.

Luego de eso Applejack se acerco a mi y me pregunto-What in the name of Celestia are you faggot?-no le entendí.

-Disculpa pero no las entiendo-dije.

Luego de eso applejack se alejo muy asustada y le susurro a Rainbow Dash

-Yo Dash what did he say?-dijo applejack en una pose erguida.

-I don't know but… I think It's the language of the 'Burros' {Español en general}-le respondió Rainbow Dash en susurros "no entiendo porque es que se susurraban entre sí, yo estaba básicamente enfrente de ellas"

-You we can't understand your 'burro' accent…so try to speak in pony ok?-me dijo applejack.

-Enserio no entiendo lo que me dicen-dije muy triste.

-Man if you don't speak in Pony {Ingles en general} I'm gonna punch you in the face-me grito Rainbow Dash poniéndose mas cerca de mí y poniendo su pezuña enfrente de mí.

-Wow calma no quiero pelear-dije muy asustado.

Luego de eso Rainbow Dash me golpeo con su pezuña.

-You quit talkin' in burro I can't understand you-me amenazo de Nuevo Rainbow Dash.

Me levante del suelo y dije-No por favor no me pegues-.

-I told you not to… (Golpea al humano)…talk to me… (Lo golpea de nuevo)…in burro-Rainbow Dash me decía a cada golpe que me daba.

-Ah por favor, por favor no me golpees mas-decía para que me soltara pero eso solo la molestaba "al parecer".

-… (Bosteza)…I get bored… (Tira al humano)…good bye faggot…oh yeah hmm welcome to Poniville-dijo Rainbow Dash. Luego de eso Applejack paso a un lado mío y me pateo en el estomago y se fue tambien.

-Au me duele el orgullo…y mi pancita-luego de eso me teletransporte a otro lugar…creo.

**(Hora: 22:00 Ubicación: Sugar Cube Córner Perspectiva: Sebas Realidad: MLP: Cupcackes)**

-Hay güey ¿Dónde estoy?… ¡Y POR QUÉ ESTOY AMARRADO?!-dije asustado.

Y de la nada salió Pinkie Pie pero con un traje hecho de cutie marks, alas y un collar hecho de cuernos de unicornios.

-Y aquí esta Dashie mi vestido espe… oye un momento, tú no eres Dashie, a menos que estés disfrazada acaso estas disfrazada Dashie?-dijo Pinkie Pie.

O no, conozco esta historia, ojala pueda engañar a Pinkie para que me suelte…o no me está viendo "rápido responde algo pronto".

-Ahm no soy 'Dashie' pero si me sueltas te aseguro que la traeré aquí… ¿Aceptas?… (Sonrisa forzada)…-"ojala se lo crea".

-Ahm…no, creo que tu serás suficiente para mis pastelillos, o al menos los de esta vez-dijo Pinkie Pie de una manera tan fría que hasta me dio un escalofrío en la espalda…y de la nada saco una motosierra.

-¡AY WEY AYUDAAAAA!-grite para que alguien me ayudara "o algún poni {lo que sea}".

Entonces escuche una voz en mi cabeza diciéndome-ENTONCES ME AYUDARAS HUMANO-.

-SI, SI LO QUE SEA, SOLO SACAME DE ESTA SITUACIÓN-grite al aire.

Y antes de que Pinkie Pie me lastimara fui transportado en un haz blancuzco.

**(Hora:? Ubicación: Centro del universo Perspectiva: Sebas Realidad: FF).**

Bien otra vez estaba en este extraño lugar con parentesco al universo, pero, que podía respirar normalmente "de alguna manera". Luego de ver por todos lados pude avistar tres figuras: una era de un chico de quizás quince años, la otra era de un poni Pegaso…era Scootaloo, y por ultimo…WOW ERA NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE EL MEJOR HEROE DE M+RVEL 'DEADPOOL'.

Me fui corriendo hacia ellos, pero, cuando llegue ellos ya se habían teletransportado a otro lugar "o dimensión {lo que sea XD}"…en fin después de un rato la supuesta 'voluntad del macrocosmos' había hecho su presencia de alguna forma un poco mas 'física'-Hola-me dijo pero sin el eco de la primera vez.

-Wow, ¿Por qué no hizo eco tu voz como la primera vez?-pregunte levantando una ceja.

-A si estem… (Se le hace una gota de sudor)…eso es solo para asustar a la gente que recién llega-

-Enserio-dije y puse una cara seria.

-Oye… (Aparece unos brazos de mujer y los cruza)…si quisiera te vuelvo a poner en esas realidades tan peligrosas-dijo LA ente del macrocosmos.

-No no, está bien hare lo que quieras…pero, prométeme que cuando termines de necesitar mi ayuda me regresaras con mi verdadero amor…Lyra… ¿Si?-.

-… (Se calma un poco)…Esta bien te lo prometo-.

**(10 minutos después).**

Después de eso La Voluntad del Macrocosmos me conto lo que yo debía hacer.

Ella me conto que el universo y realidad en la que yo existía era solo una de muchas, y que ella era una guardiana del cosmos.

También me conto la necesidad de que yo la ayudara. Al parecer por todos los viajes que había hecho, había absorbido parte de una sustancia que me hacia invulnerable a los cambios de realidades. Por supuesto también le pregunte por que ella no podía hacerlo ella, y me respondió 'Si yo intentara hacer algo así podría causar un gran desequilibrio en el universo y las realidades'.

Así que al final me resigne a mi destino y le pregunte '¿Qué cosas quería que hiciera? …ella me respondió 'Quiero que arregles algunas realidades y te liberare de esta gran responsabilidad para que vivas feliz con tu novia'.

Y así es como comenzaran mis nuevas aventuras viajando por realidades{fic's…porque no se me ocurrieron mas realidades XD} y no importa cuanto pase siempre pensare en ti Lyra…

* * *

...Jajaja preparense para leer como destruyo algunos Fic's mwahahahahaha...(empieza a tocer fuertemente)...que dolor...bueno seguo se preguntaran 'pero que rayos ¿Esto no se supone que sea una historia de amor?' Pues claro que sí es la respuesta, pero me encontre ultimamente escaso de ese recurso, así que decidí poner algunas otras cosas {o sea fic's que no me gustó como terminaron} pero descuiden pondre agradecimientos al autor del fic...

{Y regresando a lo de la trama original lo sacare pero mucho despues ;) }

Y con esto me despido de otro de los capítulos de este fic con extaña trama ¡ADIOS!


	7. My little ¿¡¿what?

Hola que tal de nuevo lectores de este fic de esta baja calidad y argumento variable...

Pero bueno suficientes insultos es hora de empezar ESTE. CAPÍTULO. DE. MPH Pt. 6 XDXDXDXDXDXDDXD...

A pero antes quisiera agradecer a alguien que me ayudo en este capítulo y fue ...(REDOBLE DE TAMBORES)... _Darkzeroslayer_ :D gracias men por las palabras de apoyo {aunque solo hayan sido unas cuantas XD} Porque ya me estaba sintiendo un poco triste por la historia : ( pero el me sibío el animo :D. Así que si quieren hecharle la culpa {ya sea mala o buena pues ahí lo tienen XD}.

Ahora si, sin mas preambulos que comience esta historia WAASOAPSASAPSAPSAOAOA...

* * *

**MY LITTLE... ¿¡WHAT!?**

(Hora:5 minutos después**_{Nota: esos minutos son los que pasan después del capítulo 5}_** Ubicación: Centro del universo Perspectiva: Sebas Realidad: FF)

-…Muy bien preparate para viajar a tu primer misión ¿Ok?-dijo la Voluntad del Macrocosmos.

-Esta bien-dije con animo.

-Pues aquí va…-dijo la voluntad

-Espera a que realidad voyyy…-dije, pero ella no me respondio.

_**{Nota: aquí es donde comienza el primer Fic XD}.**_

Vivo mi vida una vez al dia, doy un paso…y luego otro para no caerme, vivo mi vida siempre sintiendo que la vida que vivo no tiene sentido, raramente tengo momentos felices, como encontrarme dinero o encontrarme a algún viejo amigo, "esperen creo que conozco esta historia", paso una parte de mi tiempo en el trabajo y mi tiempo libre viendo en mi casa jugando videojuegos o viendo My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad.

'Vivir en una ciudad moribunda no es divertido o interesante'…Pero con el paso del tiempo te acostumbras "esperen creo que conozco esa frase". Antes la ciudad era una imagen vivida de felicidad y alegría…pero ya no es ni la sombra de lo que solía ser. Ahora las casas se caen a pedazos y los negocios están vacios o en quiebra.

Mis padres solían contarme como era esta ciudad en el pasado…de lo chévere que solía ser la ciudad. "Mierda si, creo que ya sé que 'historia' es, pero tengo que estar seguro".

'Por desgracia, He caído en la misma rutina: despertar, trabajar, dormir, repetir'. "Ah ya me acorde" dije y como bala salí de mi silla, me vestí y salí corriendo de mi casa. "Háganse a un lado cabrones" les decía a los transeúntes que se cruzaban en mi camino. "Es algo importante asi que muévanse o muéranse" les decía también a los transeúntes que empujaba para que se hicieran a un lado.

"oh si, oh si, oh si" pensaba mientras me dirigía al parque. "Wow va a ser increíble voy a tener a mi propia Rainbow Dash y le voy enseñar a ser grosera, que escriba majaderías en las nubes, que les haga llover a las personas, y que el baño también son las nubes…jajaja será graciosísimo" pensaba hasta que recordé algo…

**EL PUTO FLASHBACK DE MEMORIA TEMPORAL HA VUELTO BITCHIES.**

-Sebastián, yo como la gran y poderosa voluntad del macrocosmos te ordeno que por todo lo que fue, es y será el universo…DESTRUYAS TODO LO COHERENTE Y LOGICO DE LA TRAMA-me ordeno la increíble y musculosa Voluntad del Macrocosmos.

-SI Y ADEMAS SEBAS ERES ASOMBROSO…UN HURRA POR SEBAS-dijo Deadpool con un gigante mostacho y un sombrero mexicano.

-YAY-gritaron ambos al unisono

-…No es cierto no vayas a destru…-.

**FIN DEL PUTO FLASHBACK DE MEMORIA TEMPORAL BITCHIES.**

Bueno creo que no recordé bien la conversación pero que mas da.

Segundos despues me tope con aquel parque decrepito y muerto. "Oh si, aquí es donde debe estar" pensé y se me dibujo una gran sonrisa.

Para hacerlo mas dramático "y divertido" me fui caminando lentamente con los brazos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta con una expresión triste "que casi no podía mantener por la emoción" después de caminar un poco dentro del parque pude divisar una caja con una leyenda que decía 'Dar a un buen hogar'. Mi corazón late cada vez mas fuerte conforme me voy acercando a la caja "chale ya se lo que va a pasar pero voy a disque sorprenderme" lentamente abro la caja "esto va ser genial" y... mi corazón se detuvo estrepitosamente. Era un Pegaso de eso estoy seguro pero no era Dashie era…era…era…{dilo de una puta vez}…era ¿Scootaloo? y para colmo tenia la edad que tiene en la serie.

_**{Exacto lectores esta no es la realidad de My Little Dashie…es la realidad de My Little Chicken XD…que, no les gusto el titulo?}.**_

"Rayos de todos los ponis pegasos que me pudieron haber dado en vez de Dashie me tenían que dar a la única que no puede volar, mierda" pensaba. Pero sin darme cuenta hice un pequeño ruido casi perceptible, pero que funciono para despertar a Scootaloo "rayos". Ella despertó muy extrañada. Primero miro a los lados de la caja y luego miro hacia arriba y cuando miro mi rostro sus ojos se abrieron como platos y muy asustada instintivamente se lanzo hacia una esquina de la caja y en posición defensiva me dijo-Qu…Qu…¿Que rayos eres?-. Me quede unos minutos pensando en lo que le iba a decir "digo la primera impresión es lo que cuenta y tendré que vivir con ella por quince años creo". Ella se quedo extrañada por no recibir una respuesta rapida y me dijo-Oye 'cosa' ¿Estas bien?-. "Mierda di algo pronto" me dije a mi mismo y respondí lo que se me vino a la mente "y un poco de lo que recordé de la historia MLD"-Ahm hola mi nombre es Sebas y soy un humano…pero tu que, quien, y que haces aquí "ja como si no lo supiera"-. Ella miro al suelo con una mirada triste y me respondio-Mi nombre es Scootaloo, soy una pegaso…pero no sé cómo llegue aquí-Scootaloo estaba empezando a sollozar. Aww me estaba empezando a poner triste así que decidí alegrarla haciendo caras tontas. Ella me miro y una pequeña pero notoria sonrisa se dibujo en su cara "éxito". Ella se calmo un poco y me dijo-Sabes eres una criatura extraña pero muy graciosa-luego de eso esbozo una sonrisa un poco mas serena.-Jaja, gracias es bueno escuchar eso de un pegaso, supongo-. Pasa una brisa fría y le da un escalofrio a scootaloo-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto-Si estoy bien-dijo scootaloo. Pasa otra brisa fría, pero esta vez le da un escalofrio aun mas notorio a Scootaloo-Oye sabes, si quieres te puedo dar mi chaqueta para que estes un poco mas caliente-le dije esbozando una sonrisa sincera.-Ahm-dijo la desconfiada Scootaloo. Pero entonces paso otra brisa aun mas fría y ella empezó a temblar aun mas descontroladamente "me hacía sentir muy mal dentro de mi". Entonces me quite la chaqueta e intente dársela pero ella se negaba en todos mis intentos de darle mi chaqueta "vaya, pueda que no fuera Dashie pero era igual de terca que ella". Asi que se me ocurrió fingir que me iba para que le diera miedo y aceptara-Sabes que ya me aburri…ADIOS-. Y mientras me alejaba de tan envidiable regalo del mundo escuche un al alguien gritar "o mas bien a una poni". "Espera no te vayas" dijo la pequeña pegaso. Yo me di media vuelta con una sonrisa triunfante y me acerque a la caja con la ya antes mencionada poni. "si, ¿Qué quieres?" dije de una manera tranquila.-Vas a dejarme sola asi no mas-dijo Scootaloo.-Oye si no quieres mi ayuda…¿Cuál es la razón por la que tenga que quedarme aquí?-"estoy seguro que asi no va la historia pero que mas da…digo ella no es Dashie y además ya tiene ocho años asi que dudo que esta supuesta 'realidad' siga la misma trama que la historia original". Entonces a Scootaloo le empezaron a brotar lagrimas de los ojos y entre sollozos dijo-Esta bien…dejame sola como todos lo hacen-esta escena me rompia mucho el corazón, asi que mande al carajo mi plan inicial y me acerque a la caja para abrasar a la pequeña potrilla. Ella se ruborizo-Gracias-susurro mientras nos abrazábamos. Unos segundos después me levante enfrente de ella y comencé a hablar muy seguro-Scootaloo te juro por mi vida nunca te dejare sola otra vez-. Ella esbozo una sonrisa. "aww se ve tan linda cuando esta feliz". Y luego de cinco minutos de tratar de convencer a Scootaloo de llevarla en mi chaqueta ella acepto-Oye puede que haya aceptado estar en tu chaqueta…pero sigue siendo raro y ¿Por qué lo haces?-dijo Scootaloo.-Por que asi va la historia…Quiero decir porque me gusta-.-Ah como sea ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a tu casa?-. La verdad no sabia hasta a donde ir "quizás porque en la historia nunca la mencionan por fuera…pero bueno".

Okey luego de una hora de andar dando vueltas por todos lados se me ocurrió algo que quizás no se nos ocurre a todos… revisar mi billetera "que casualmente tenia en mi bolsillo"-Ahhh así que por aquí es donde vivo eh-. -¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Scootaloo. –No nada-.

Y finalmente llegue a la calle por donde viviría-Hay pero que pinche cuchitril-dije. –Oye ¿Qué dijiste sobre mi casa cabrón?-grito un sujeto dentro de la casa. Y luego de revisar bien la dirección me di cuenta de que no era la casa correcta. –Jaja lo siento-dije poniendo una sonrisa de vergüenza lo que provoco que Scootaloo diera una pequeña risita y se moviera un poco. "Lo digo y lo reitero puede que ella no fuera Lyra o Dashie pero estremecía mi corazón de una manera muy alegre".

Y finalmente entre a la casa correcta-Woh… a sí que esta es mi casa eh-dije algo emocionado por mi nuevo hogar… no era feo pero tampoco muy lindo, era mas bien acogedor-Oye, ¿Ya es seguro que salga?-pregunto Scootaloo. -¿Qué? Ah si lo siento jeje-y después de eso baje lentamente a Scootaloo-Wow pero que lindo hogar tienes-dijo Scootaloo observando todo a su alrededor-Si verdad…mira si quieres dormir por ahí esta un sillón yo mientras tanto me voy a dormir en mi cama que esta por ese cuarto de ahí, si tienes alguna cuestión eres libre de preguntarme-le dije luego de eso me dirigí a lo que "supongo" sería mi nuevo cuarto, y sin pensarlo dos veces me acomode en una posición para dormir y pensé en lo que haría el día siguiente "hmm ya que ella tiene ocho años y puede hablar esa etapa de su vida está descartada, aun puedo vestirla como un perro y llevarla al parque para que aprenda a volar, y podre enseñarle a escribir majaderías en las nubes… supongo… será muy emocionante" y mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos sentí como algo se subia y se acomodaba en mi cama, era Scootaloo y sin que yo dijera 'pio' ella hablo primero - Esto no significa que yo te tenga confianza o que necesite de tu compacion, pero hacia frio haya afuera y este es el unico cuarto que se siente agradable -. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y unas pocas palabras salieron de mi boca - Esta bien Scooty -. Ella se sonrojo un poco y volteo su mirada para que yo no la viera a los ojos.

Al dia siguiente me despierto con un grave dolor en la mayor parte de mi cuerpo, evito gritar para no despertar a Scooty, lo unico que se me ocurre hacer en ese momento es ir al baño para observar como me veía... ¡me veía fatal! no se como pero estaba totalmente medreado y con sangre seca en la nariz "¿Qué demonios me paso?" pense para mis interiores. En ese momento escuche como se movia algo en el cuarto, asome un poco mi cabeza para mirar a una Scootaloo moviendose como loca en mi cama "ahí esta mi respuesta" pense con un poco de enojado, di un suspiro de resignacion y me dirigí a la cocina para ver que podía desayunar y hacer lo que fuera que hicera. - Uy un refrigerador ...**(revisa)**... Wooho hay jalea de fresa y mantequilla de maní ...**(sale del refrigerador)**... y... tambien hay pan... eso significa una sola cosa- dije antes de que se me dibujara una sonrisa de maldad y susurraba "It's peanut butter jelly time". Minutos despues estaba en la sala con un sandwich de mantequilla de man vaso de leche - Muy bien esta sera mi venganza - dije con la cara ya limpia. Al lado mio estaba una radio con unas bocinas algo feitas pero con la sificiente potencia como para despertar a Scootaloo con un susto "jejeje esto es por lastimar mi hermosa carita". Termine de conectar mi iPod a la radio y con una lentitud de científico malvado precione el boton...

**_{Nota: en Youtube esta la cancion y es muy chevere así que si quieren escucharla solo pongan "It'peanut butter jelly time"}._**

El sonido de las bocinas fue mas fuerte de lo esperado y se escucho supongo por toda la cuadra. No era de esperarse que una Scootaloo despeinada y molesta saliera del cuarto con una expresion de enojo y cansancio - ¡¿Pero que rayos te pasa?! - me grito Scootaloo. - Esta es mi venganza por lo que me hiciste en mi cama, ademas, 'es hora de la jalea de maní y mantequilla de fresa'... digo hora del desayuno -. - A si ¿y que hay para desayunar? - pregunto Scootaloo cambiando su enojo por alegría. Pues hay sandwich de jalea de fresa y mantequilla de maní, también hay leche y algo de lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido una manzana - dije con una sonrisa amigable. - A que chido -.

Apenas unos cinco o diez minutos pasados ya estabamos en la mesa comiendo, era un silencio algo incomodo pero confortable. - Y... Entonces... ¿Qué haremos el resto del día? - pregunto Scotaloo con una cara curiosa "hay que linda es cuando pone esas caritas" - Pues la mera neta no lo se ...**(suena su celular)**... Pero creo que estoy apunto de averiguarlo - y con algo de curiosidad conteste mi celular.

_**{Nota: pueda que este tipo de cosas no salgan en la historia, pero, que carajos yo escribo esta version ok XD}.**_

-...**(Nervioso)**... h... ¿Hola? - pregunte

-...**(tímida)**... ¿D...Dísculpe aquí vive el señor Sebastián? - pregunto una voz muy femenina.

- Ahm... si - dije muy seguro.

**...(silencio)...**

- ¿Hola? ¿Aun sigue en el te...

- ¿ENTONCES POR QUE NO VEO QUE ESTE MOVIENDO SU PEQUEÑO TRASERO HACIA SU TRABAJO PENDEJO? -

- E...es ta bien ehm jefa... pero... ¿Dónde trabajo?... - **(inserte Trollface aquí XD)**.

**(silencio)** - **(suspira)** Usted trabaja ...**(le explica en donde trabaja y de que trabaja como si lo hiciera todo el tiempo XD)**... ahora MUEVA SU PEQUEÑO CULO... ESTUP ...**(cuelga abruptamente)**... -

**(Fin de platica de telefono).**

- Bueno, creo que ya se a que hare en un ra ...**(se le lanza Scootaloo)**...

- E...espera vaz a dejarme aquí solita ...**(Pone cara de perrito)**...

"Hay que linda"... -3-

...**(la separa de su cuello y la coloca en su silla)**... - Descuida voy ver que clase de trabajo tengo y te aseguro que no tardare mucho ...**(sonríe)**... confia en mi -

**(7 horas despues).**

**(En la puerta de su casa)** - Hay cabron que clase de trabajo eh - dije al aire.

Ya veo porque el protagonista original era tan mamon al pricipio XD.

**(habré la puerta).**

-oye Scootaloo ya llegue!- grite con un acento de Shaggy {el de Scooby doo}. Y en menos de 2 segundos ella asomo su cabeza de la entrada a la cocina y se fue corriendo en dirección hacia donde yo estoy y se me avienta hacia mi cuello enganchandose en mi cuello llegando a golpear mi estomago.

- ...(se le sale el aire)... Uff igual a mi me alegra verte Scooty - y con calma y cariño me la solté del cuello y le regale una mirada calida.

- Oye ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar? - pregunto - A pues tu sabes trabajar de ...(inserte trabajo creíble aquí)... y pues te tardas en esa clase de trabajo - le respondí - Ah pues que interesante - dijo - Si verdad - dije con una mirada al vacío.

Hubo un silencio molesto por un rato largo... Que Scootaloo decidió romper con un gruñido de estomago y un pequeño sonrojo en la cara. - Jeje creo que es mejor que comandos antes - a Scootalo le brillaron los ojos por un momento - Hablando de hacer de comer... esta vez yo hice la comida - dijo poniéndose en una pose orgullosa y llendose a la cocina - ...**(le gruñe la panza)**... Tengo un mal presentimiento - y con miedo me dirigí a la cocina... ¡SOLO PARA DARME CUENTA QUE LA COCINA ESTABA HECHA UN DESASTRE!

"PTM QUE CARAJOS HICISTE SCOOTALOO" pensé mientras me recorria una lagrima por mi mejilla izquierda - Y bien - me dijo Scootaloo que sostenía con su lomo lo que pudo haber sido una deliciosa comida o desayuno o cena... O lo que sea

- ...**(le gruñe fuerte la panza)**... "tengo un mal presentimiento" Ahm se ve muy rico ...**(le cae una gota de sudor de su frente)**... - mentí para no hacer sentir mal a Scootaloo - ¿Entonces... por qué esperas?, comelo - me dijo esbozando una sonrisa de total alegría. "Oh mierda que hago..." pense. Mierda hazlo ya - ...**(toma la masa amorfa y le da un mordisco)**... Mmmm no sabe tan ...**(se atraganta)**... aghahgaga ...**(escupe el bocado)**... jeje y que tal si mejor yo hago la comida tambien - dije poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa. Scooty puso una cara de enojo, luego bufo en tono de cansancio y dijo - Bien yo solo quería hacer algo lindo por ti... pero como quieras - y despues de eso salio de la cocina de una forma muy orgullosa "chale es muy orgullosa" pense un momento y despues dije - Bueno mejor empiezo a cocinar despues de todo la comida no se hace sola -.

**(28 minutos despues).**

Y como por arte, **{de un escritor flojo XD}** de magia ya estaba hecha la comida - Espero que le guste a Scootaloo - dije viendo la primer comida que había hecho para otra persona "o poni". Salí de la cocina con la charola en la que estaba el antes mencionado alimento - Lisssstoooo - dije con un tono de alegría mientras descendía lentamente la charola en la mesa del comedor - ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Scootaloo, yo le sonreí y dije - Ah pues con lo poco que me habías dejado ...**(toce)**... casí nada ...**(toce)**... hice algo que se me ocurrío que vi en un libro ...(levanta la tapa de la charola)... y se llama 'Gazpacho' - ella puso cara de '¿Qué?' - Bueno el 'gazpacho' es un tipo de sopa de tomate... pero fría - le mencione antes de sacar dos cucharas y ofrecerle una a Scootaloo. LA cual ella tomo con un poco de desconfianza "Agh ¿Por qué sigue desconfiando de mi?... Ni que fuera a violarla o algo así".

**(Una hora despues).**

- Bueno ya que terminamos de comer...**(voz grave activada)**... COMENCEMOS CON TU ENTRENAMIENTO...(inserte musica optimista de final de capítulo de anime)...

* * *

Y bien que les parecío este capítulo ¿Bueno? ¿Malo?...

su criterio vale, pero, yo escribo esto sin paga y solo por gusto : )

Y este sera un capítulo como de dos partes {Ya vere cuando comienzo el prox. capt. XD}

Así que no ahí nos leemos y que tengan buenasdiastardesnoches XDXDXDXFXDXDXDXDXD...


End file.
